Soothe My Nightmare
by Corolla
Summary: It's the single nightmare that scares Vash the most. And it came back to haunt him again. Wolfwood knew what was going on, he wanted to help the poor Vash but.. / Soft yaoi. Don't like don't read.


**A/N : A little drabble from a classic movie :D Enjoy!

* * *

**"_No one has the authority to take the life of others. No one. Not even you, Vash."_

Images flashed through his dream. A woman with long, black hair, standing underneath the sky so blue. A heart throbbing tune playing in the air. But suddenly it all changed, alarms went off and everything was blinded in a red light.

"_Vash! Take care of Knives!" _The door started to close, and the last thing visible were the tears rolling down the woman's face.

"No… no… NO! Rem!" The legendary gunman with a $$ 60,000,000 bounty on his head woke up panting heavily. It's not the first time that he has this kind of dream, no, it's more than he could count. He would always cry after he wakes up. But not then, the priest was in the same room as him.

"Another nightmare, Vash?" Surprisingly the so called priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood was wide awake. He was sitting on the chair near the window with a cigarette in his mouth. This man had been Vash's travel companion besides the insurance girls. They've fought side by side and help each other at times. But considering his calling, Wolfwood is a great gunman.

Vash nodded and buried his face in his hands. He felt pathetic during these times. He felt vulnerable. Memories about his past flooded his head. About Rem, about Knives, SEEDS crew members, July City, and those people who were killed. The first thing he wanted to do was cry it all out, but the last thing he needed was Wolfwood babying him.

"I don't understand why you dwell on the past like this, Vash. I mean, come on. Vash the Stampede, the one and only legendary gunman with $$ 60,000,000 bounty on his head, the Humanoid Typhoon, crying over his past?" Vash said nothing, trying harder to hold back his tears. Wolfwood sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Vash, this is even worse than your fake smiles." Vash looked up and unconsciously smiled at the priest. He always do that, he thought that he could assure someone that he's just fine.

"See, there it is again. That empty smile." Wolfwood had had enough of Vash's charade. Even though Vash didn't know about his motives, Wolfwood knew everything. His past, his goal, his enemy, even where he's going next; because he's the one leading Vash there. He felt as if he's betraying the poor blond. That's because he is.

"Ahaha, what are you talking about, Mr. Wolfwood? Don't you know that people smile because they are happy?" Vash acted as if there was nothing wrong. He knew Wolfwood would see through him, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Stupid." Wolfwood smacked the back of Vash's head, making the blond sucked air and rub his head.

"Maa, that hurts Mr. Wolfwood, you owe me a dozen of donuts for that." Vash grinned.

Wolfwood understood. Vash was pained by his own past, by his own memories, by his own brother. Wolfwood understood, but he couldn't do anything to help him. He had to do this for the sake of the children in the orphanage. He didn't want to let them have the same childhood as he did, but he didn't want to see his companion, no, friend, in pain.

The priest sat down on the bed beside Vash but said nothing. He ruffled the other man's hair and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for worrying, though. But you still owe me donuts, Wolfwood." Vash said.

_A fake smile. A smile to cover his pain. This man is strong, much stronger than me. _Wolfwood pondered. He looked deep into the aquamarine orbs and leaned closer and closer, gently pressing his lips onto the other pair.

Vash's eyes widen in shock. Because of Wolfwood kissing him or because of the pleasant, comforted feeling he had, he didn't know for sure. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around Wolfwood's neck as Wolfwood deepened the kiss, but still not kissing back. Never in his life has Vash been kissed by someone, but somehow he was glad that his first kiss was taken by Wolfwood.

"Vash, just cry your heart out. I can see through you." Wolfwood said after he pulled away, to make sure Vash was okay with the kiss. Vash rested his head on Wolfwood's strong shoulder, arms not moving, and took a deep breath, tears starting to roll out.

"I have no idea what you just said." He laughed and sobbed at the same time. "But no peeking, okay?" Wolfwood stayed silent, listening to Vash's sobs and sniffles.

"I'll soothe your nightmare tonight, Vash. I'll soothe it." The man in the navy suit hugged the crying man tighter, stroking his back gently. Vash just cried more, his control finally broke into millions of pieces.

Wolfwood pulled away and ripped off Vash's clothing. Usually the blond would hesitate because he didn't want anyone to see his scarred body. Then he proceeded to take off his tops, leaving them together on the floor with Vash's white shirt. He pulled Vash into his embrace and covered them with a thin blanket.

The room was cold and quiet, only pitiful cries can be heard. The moon shone an eerie glow and just a little bit of light went through the window. Wolfwood knew no other way to comfort Vash but to be a shoulder to cry on. Of course, there is another way… But no.

Wolfwood would not make love to Vash. At least not tonight.

* * *

**A/N : Ne? What do you think? Lame? Cool? Hm? :D**


End file.
